Fair-E Nights
by Era Scarecrow
Summary: Little Jade goes with Draco, for the night of her life.


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Era Scarecrow HEY! I return! Well, this is not a thriller as you would ball it, but it doesn't suck either. If you have questions on the time line, it takes place after 'Desperate Measures' and before any of Disney's Episodes, even before they wake up. 

All characters in this story belong to me. I will gladly let anyone use them once they get permission from me. But that's me now isn't it? Well I guess NOW's not the time to be crabby. 

Without further adieu, i present Fair-e Nights. 

- 

Fair-e Nights Era Scarecrow rtcvb32@coffey.com 

The night was dark, and the wind blew without warning, upon the little town of Partice. Although, the small town couldn't live through much of this type of weather, there was something that lived unlike anyone knew. .. Except a small girl. And that small girl, knew more, and feared less then anyone would ever know. That small girl, might one day unleash the greatest heroes of all time... But she was far too innocent, and that is what she would live all her days as.. Innocent. 

- 

A very small girl sat, looking out the small window her room had. It was small to some, but it's size was more then enough for her. She sat there, her eye's unfocused on anything, except a small star, one that got her attention some time ago, and it never quit. Her heart beat contentedly in her chest, as her breathing slowed, taking in the full measure of the beautiful sky. Something was coming, she knew it! It was coming. Something her parents feared, her family feared, her friends feared. But fear? What is fear? In a sudden shock, she was grabbed from behind, and held in a firm grip by some unknown attacker, being held. She had done this before, for the grip was strong, but gentle. Warm enclosing heat radiated from those large arms, as they pulsated, contracting, detracting, but not hurting her. "Draco!" The little girl said, her brown hair getting in her way, as she squirmed. After a moment, the arms loosened, and she landed on her feet, unharmed, not afraid, happy almost. She turned to see a dark shadow. It's silhouette was large, and undeniable. But the lights came on, and she could see clearly. The gargoyle was special, definitely special. His hair was a mixture of white and gray, and he was totally black. His eyes were green, a bright green. "What do you want to do today?" His deep, comforting voice asked, almost summoning her. "You choose something!" Her voice said, in excitement. She didn't know what it was, his voice, his talk, his very being stirred things inside her, as they felt all scrambled up. She could tell that he made her feel warm all over, but he never did anything, and he didn't suggest anything that he thought inappropriate. "How about some gliding, Jade?" He asked. Her name wasn't really jade, it was just a name, that he pinned to her. He choose a name for her, and she choose something for him. "You remind me of a dragon with that tail, and those wings!" She had said, through her senseless giggling. "Then Dragon it is! But to make it sound more formal, how about Draco?" He had asked. She had jumped up and down with cheer, gay as she was. "You remind me of a diamond. Beautiful, the type of beauty that lasts forever." He said, in those weeks past, when they had first met. "My mom calls me little jade." she said. "Then jade it is!" He finished. And when his hand past over her forehead, she could feel some type of heat radiating from him. Although it was just a few weeks ago, it seemed like forever. He was black, and his hair was a random mixture of gray to white. His eyes were green, and his smile could make her melt. He had said some time ago, that he had four sets of wings. That isn't the easiest thing to believe, but he did! He had four wings on each side, each overlapping the next one, making a very large set. And his touch, like water, which covers everything it touches, soothing, peaceful . It also felt like it was everywhere, and nowhere. Just, eternity. "I'd love to glide!" She practically screamed with excitement. Jumping up and down. Her excitement was obvious, yet at her age, so innocent. Innocent, that thought came in and in again in his head like a chant. Innocent.. Innocent. She had so much to learn, yet so small. So innocent. I can see in her eyes, her future awaits her, and she will have something Very special. His tail wrapped around her, lifted her up, and released her in his arms as he turned to the window. "Have you ever seen the sunrise?" he asked, she shook her head. His smile got really big. She knew this smile, it was curiosity, it was adventure, it was fun, it was amusement. She knew what he was thinking, but not what he was going to say. He turned his head to the horizon. "It's beautiful, as the sky lightens, this large ball of fi- Light, comes forth. It shines almost orange, and the scene is breath taking." He stopped, and looked to her. But that moment didn't last as she might have hoped. "Jessica!" she yelled. "Get away from that monster!" she said as she tried to get to them, but she seemed as though paralyzed to the scene, she forced her limbs to move, but even at that it wasn't enough. The two of them looked at her, her daughter's eyes were innocent, unknowing of this thing! And he just looked at her confused. She tried to scream, yell, scare off that beast, but it just looked at her, stared through her eyes, her soul. She could feel him controlling her, but not at the same time. "Mommy! Draco's taking me flying!" Her daughter said, not with fear, but total trust. "We'll be back soon." The beast said, turned, and jumped out the window. At the breaking of eye contact, she could move once more, and ran to the window, watching them plummet. 'Please come back to me' her mind echoed over and over again in the darkness. She cried an unknown pain. They were flying, but his mind was occupied in thought. Jade's mother misunderstood his perpose, his plan. Never will he make this girl go through pain or betrayal as long as he was around. But he knew she would, one day would. He wasn't just thinking about that, but was preparing for the trip, to where they could watch the sunrise, to see the breath taking moments that happen every moment, but needing to be in the right place. His wings stretched to their fullest extent, making him capable of flying, and wrapped around her in his arms. And they both became something entirely different. She felt his wings drape around them both, and could feel a tingling sensation. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. But it abruptly ended, and she felt his wings withdraw, and his hands as well. But when she opened her eyes, she saw something unlike she expected. His tail was gone, he had five fingers, but his wings were the main difference she could see. They were beautiful, transparent, flowing with color, and it's every flap it left a type of blur, and it reminded her of a waterfall. "Ready to see the dawn?" he asked, his voice was sweet, not nearly as deep as it was before. "Sure!" she said. But she felt different, the warmth she felt was elsewhere, stronger, like it was her heart, and in her lower regions. She saw him as he approached her, and softly touched her face. Something overwhelmed her.. she grabbed his face, and sealed his lips with her own. She could feel something flare inside her, and the world seemed to pass them by. More literally then she expected. When the kiss was broke, he pointed to the valley she had never seen, never been, never traveled, never spoke of, but she knew what it was. And moments later, the sunrise began. He watched as the endless wonder began, and ended all over again. He'd seen this thousands of times, but sharing the vision was always something special. The valley lighted up, and the sides glowed their autumn seasoned colors. Tame. The sides glowing the same as the sun, and the magnificence was unmatchable to any other wonder in this world. The sun kept coming forward, getting larger and larger, and the light and shadows of the trees kept continuing to grow, and lighten the paths that no one followed, to this valley of dreams. But as the sun went on rising, it was getting harder and harder to look at, until it became a pain to look at. The sunrise had now ended, and it only lasted what seemed an eternity, just a few minutes. She saw the sunrise, it was so beautiful, the orange colors, the glowing of the valley as it happened, everything, just beautiful. As it was becoming increasingly hard to look at, she looked away, to see Draco admiring this spectacle, this event. She knew the sunrise had ended, and she noticed that he was no longer offering her warmth, and heat, as the sun was giving her more then enough. 'All this, what other wonders would he show me? What other things will he do?' she asked herself. But the head didn't feel the same, didn't have the close connection, the feeling, the security that he had given her without knowing. What was it? What was it? He looked out, one last time, and then turned to her, her blue eyes, that endless sea of.. of what? Of Innocence. But there was something else there, something else. Something that didn't belong. He knew that look far too well to over look it. It was.. LUST! A sexual lust! 'But she is so innocent, how can this be?' he asked himself, and come up the answer as quickly as he asked it, noticing her shape. 'fairy's don't have a sense of marriage, they live for the moment.' he recalled from what his brother had told him. 'They enjoy life, but they don't expand' don't expand. They don't live, they exist. Their bodies don't mature, they just are, and they want to be satisfied, although they don't know what they are doing. She looked into his confused eyes, noticing his worried look, his care that he has supplied for her. She wanted to give something back, to please him somehow, but how? Perhaps by letting her instincts take over? By letting herself be, and thrive. And she locked her lips on his once more. During the passage of the kiss, her wings had been flapping, normal, then faster, and then at almost a blinding rate. But the kiss ended abruptly, as he had stopped it. And his words were not as she had hoped, but not disappointing either. Soft as they were, she wanted something else. He broke the kiss she started. They were floating off the ground a little ways, but it was not the time to give her these sensations. She would have to wait. "That is for another day" He said, and took her hands in his, "But you may experience something similar, as we go back home." he said, smiling. She wants to breed, but she doesn't understand why, or what, but her body says how. He took her hands, and locked her lips with his. She didn't resist. Instead she welcomed it. And they seemed to fuse. She could feel the small feeling she had before, a type of tinkling, a type of flowing, as the kiss went, she could feel herself changing, but she didn't care. She was far too involved in the kiss, in the locking, in the emotion it brought. She loved it, thrived on it. How she wanted only to kiss him for eternity. That she wished to stay locked next to him in this way, in this type of life. So pleasant, so nice. But the flowing stopped, and she could no longer kiss. She opened her eyes only to see an impossibility. They had fused, merged, but only in body and in magic had they done so. But it wasn't a fairy, but a bird, a dove to be exact. It's white feathers represented the innocence, and the form represented swimmers, of the sky. That's all birds really were, swimmers of the sky, but they didn't ever enjoy their form much, always being to busy. He formed this bird in a way, that it's every movement caused a type of enjoyment, similar to sex. An enjoyment they shared as they were one, like a kiss, and they could talk, while moving, enjoying the eternity of this kiss, until she fell asleep, and everything to replay for her in a dream, so she would never forget the gift he had given her. The gift, of a soul, a friend. She looked out, from these eyes she could see anything and everything. She could catch the current of the sky, and enjoy everything of this. She couldn't control move, she noticed, but she could look, and feel. The instincts of bird took over, and it jumped flapping into the sky. She could feel the wings catch the air, feel the wind pass by her beak, the sun warming her back. She could feel it all! But through the movement, she noticed an enjoyment, similar to what she wanted to share with him earlier, but not the same way, but the same type. But she could tell he formed this to be exact, perfect, gentle, and safe. She felt the muscled contract, moving against other muscles, like there were type different muscles stretched against each other, moving in perfect step, rubbing in a way unlike she had ever felt before. She never wanted to leave. He took to the sky, feeling what she felt, thinking what she thought, enjoying the same sensations, but he also had to fly, to navigate, to take her home. With his he jumped into the air, flying with the sun to his back, enjoying it's warmth, and the warmth she was sharing with him. The feeling was undictatable. It was, and was not. He could hear things, but she was too busy working with the muscles, as they moved against each other, perfect beat, perfect rhythm. 'Why not give her some of it?' he asked him self, and let her take the rhythm in her hands while he enjoyed the sensation, but also watching out for her as well. The wings stopped, and she started them, moving in a circular motion like they were doing before. She didn't know how, but instinct was teaching her. It was showing her the way. It was being, and she was doing it! She was flying, after a few moments, she WAS the dove. The controlled everything, and still felt the warm enjoyment as her body moved. But the moment was just that, a moment, as a fire like heat covered the dove, and the feeling returned, that to just kissing. The kiss broke, and she noticed it was night, once more. But more then that, she was her self, and he had his four sets of wings. He pointed, and she looked to see a large something, that everyone called the moon. It wasn't as good as the sunrise, but it also was beautiful. With her in his lap, looking at the moon, he knew it was time for her to return home, safe in her bed, before her mother said anything that might scare her, or him for that matter. He had taken control of the dove again, and returned to her town. But they were on a roof-top just a few blocks away, after her kiss broke, he pointed to the moon. After a few moments, he picked her up, and started the short way back to her true home. By the time he got there, little jade was asleep. She heard a gust, a swoop type of sound, and looked up, to see the two travelers. Jessica was asleep snuggled to his chest, and he. he. he. She wasn't sure. He came, and set Jessica down in her bed, and kissed her forehead after he tucked her in. "Get out of here!" she managed to say, her voice low and hoarse. He looked at her, and she started stumbling backwards, fear rushed her, and she shut her eyes shut. "Please leave." she said, tears running down her face. She scared out of her mind. This things comes, takes here child, and it returns, puts her child in bed, like it was her father. She couldn't see, but she could tell he was coming closer, as the echoes of his foot steps came, echoing in her mind. "Why do you fear me?" He asked, kneeling to her eye level. She was scared shit, and for what? That he didn't know. Her hair reflected a healthy black, and her eyes were brown. She feared him. That he knew, but not why. "What have you done to her?" She asked him, anger in her voice. It was barely a whisper, and very hard to hear. "I gave her a gift." he answered, and very softly put his hand on her shoulder. "I gave her the sunrise.". She was visibly shaking, and shuddered when she felt his hand, but didn't protest. She probably didn't believe him, and though he did something obscene to her, like took her soul, raped her, or some other thing. But she didn't understand he had honor. That alone, could take out armies, if they understood what it is they should do, instead of obey by habit. Why is he not doing anything? Why is he not killing me, hurting me, why? Why not? She asked her question, and he answered, and put his hand on her, the same hand that was holding her daughter, and she felt helpless against this thing. This thing that has kidnapped her daughter, this which has brought her many a pains, and it hasn't done anything. Tears streamed her face, and she felt the hand move closer to her neck. 'It's going to happen' she thought, and silently prayed to god that her daughter live. The fingers of the monster brushed lightly across her face, taking away the tears she was bringing forth. "Please don't kill me" she said, but hardly any sound came out of her mouth, as she trembled, thinking that every moment it was going to happen. But it never did. He looked at her, his hand brushing away her tears. He could feel her every thought. He knew her pain, and he had experienced it before, when he was a father of a child, when he had something to live for, when he was something to someone, other then a friend, lover, or toy. He didn't mind any of those things, but it wasn't his dream either. He wanted a bride, but that was hard to find, so he was willing to wait, but most of the children he helped, forgot about him, too busy in their own lives. 'Please don't kill me' is what was going on in her head, and he knew that position, he felt it, breathed it, lived it. They were two broken hearts, on a rainy day, living a life that's lost. He removed his hand, and vanished, letting her alone for a while, to get over the emotions that over powered her, that made her weak, instead of strong. He would show her his gift, one day. She felt his hand leave, and she looked up, but he was no longer there, just like a shadow, disappeared, leaving no trace, and she sat there crying her way to sleep. Those moments of helplessness kept replaying in her head, but her mind kept nagging her that something was amiss. 'Please don't kill me' 'why do you fear me' 'I gave her the sunrise' and those few kept repeating until he woke up, in her own bed, soft and warm, but the feeling of security wasn't there. It wasn't there. 

- 

Days past by in Partice, Martha was worried as ever. She was afraid every day, and every night that it would come back, come to Finnish what it started. She was scared, and everyone noticed. She had no husband, but that didn't change much. She was scared for her child, which she didn't understand there was nothing to fear. But one night, five days after it left, it returned. Not like she pictured. 

- 

Martha was fast asleep when he came. In her hands she clutched a small cross. He had to smile. Religion was one of the stupidest things ever invented, who ever made it up? People were scared so they put faith in a thought, or a statue made of wood, but that never worked. They only took everything good that happened and claimed some 'god' performed it. Not that it mattered. Some things he and his brothers did do, but that was for later. He knelt down, very carefully took her hand in his, removing the cross she was clutching. As he held her hand, he went to the head of the bed, and softly kissed her. He allowed enough of her conscience return to think, and return the kiss, but not enough to protest, or wonder who she was kissing. After the short kiss, he left, taking her load of fear with him, to dispose it on some one who needed it. 

- 

Martha woke later, and noticed her fear gone, and remembered her dream, but not the meaning. In her dream, there was her husband, talking, playing. Cherished moments with their daughter. And the one thing that was most vivid, was the kiss he gave. That kiss, held heaven, and all of eternity, but disappeared in a moments notice, and she slept peacefully afterwards, and more sound then ever since her husband died. But through her dream, she saw her shadow more then once, in a silhouette of a human, but had wings. It would linger a moment, and then vanish breaking the laws of nature, as it were. But one thing odd to her, was once a day a dove would come, and sit on her window sill, look at her and her daughter, and fly away. Whatever significance it held she couldn't guess. After a few days, she would put food out for it. It would eat, and leave, but always seemed to nod it's head before leaving, like a salute. What a would this life had, and what this town possessed, but never knew. Some day, just some day, it might all change. But how? We may never know. 

Copyright@1998 November Era Scarecrow * rtcvb32@coffey.com 


End file.
